Saudades
by Little V
Summary: Ronald e Hermione precisavam, com urgência, matar as saudades. Fic para o projeto "Friends with Benefits" do 6v.


_**Saudades. **_

A desculpa que deram a Harry, naquele momento, era a de que estavam com muita sede e iriam buscar um copo d'água na cozinha, que não tardariam a voltar. O moreno, entendendo perfeitamente as intenções mal-disfarçadas do casal, que estava há duas semanas sem se ver, fingiu indiferença e disse que esperaria pelos dois tirando um cochilo. Mais do que rapidamente, viu Rony e Hermione sumirem pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Fazia apenas um dia que haviam voltado para Hogwarts, o local que mais amavam em todo o universo e do qual haviam ficado apartados por mais de um ano e, na perspectiva de Harry, os dois não estavam sabendo apreciar isso. Só com o que estavam a se preocupar era quando poderiam ter um tempo a sós, o que ficava evidente pelo mau-humor de Rony e a faladeira incessável de Hermione acerca de qualquer assunto. Harry era próximo demais de ambos para não perceber aquilo, mas não os estava a julgar, porque se estivesse longe da ruiva – a qual estava dormindo tranqüila entre seus braços no apertado sofá do salão comunal – há duas semanas, estaria em igual estado. Resolveu entreter a mente, portanto, com outros assuntos, que não as "saudades" dos amigos que estariam sendo mortas em algum corredor.

Mal sabia Harry Potter que não eram os corredores a presenciar o desejo de Ronald e Hermione um pelo outro, e sim as paredes da cozinha da escola. Realmente o casal fora buscar um copo d'água, porém isso fora apagado da mente quando se viram sozinhos entre quatro paredes.

Ronald, ansioso por agarrar logo a morena de quem havia ficado separado por longas duas semanas, devido a uma viagem em família dela, não tardou em retirá-la do propósito inicial – ele sabia perfeitamente que Hermione não aceitaria transar ali sem um incentivo. Enquanto a morena se ocupava em pegar uma jarra d'água e dois copos, o ruivo entreteu-se com um dos seios fartos. Ainda por trás de Hermione, colando-a a seu corpo, mordiscou levemente a orelha direita da moça, que deixou imediatamente o copo e a jarra sobre a mesa, soltando um longo arfar e segurando firmemente a mão de Rony que se encontrava em seu seio. Pronto, ele sabia que Hermione não pronunciaria qualquer palavra contra aquilo – nem imaginava ele que ela não diria nada e, caso ele não se manifestasse, se manifestaria ela mesma para que transassem logo.

Sem mais demora, o ruivo colocou uma das mãos no ponto mais delicioso de Hermione, sentindo toda a sua umidade, fazendo a morena se contorcer, roçando cada vez mais os corpos e deixando o moço em estado deplorável. Sua calça fina de pijama não havia se rasgado sabe-e lá porquê, pois seu membro estava palpitando em desespero por ainda estar aprisionado e não dentro de Hermione, sentindo-a tão apertada e enlouquecedora.

A morena, querendo dar-lhe prazer na mesma moeda, virou-se de frente para ele, colando os corpos, esfregando seus sexos. Rony, sem se controlar, prensou-a na bancada mais próxima. Hermione baixou rapidamente o pijama largo de Rony, libertando seu membro duro e olhando para ele com desejo. Assim que sentiu as mãos da morena ali, fazendo movimentos para frente e para trás, dolorosamente divagares, Ronald soltou um longo gemido, fechando os olhos e deixando a morena quente por dentro. Ela adorava ver o prazer que podia proporcionar ao homem que amava.

Querendo enlouquecê-la, Rony baixou as calças de seu pijama, descendo junto com elas e colocando uma das pernas de Hermione sobre seu ombro. Ajoelhado em frente a ela, pôs-se a dar longos e intensos beijos na região interna das coxas de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, retorcendo o corpo várias vezes, puxando os cabelos ruivos. O homem achava que não poderia ficar mais feliz, até que Hermione inverteu as posições e, engolindo seu membro com vontade, pôs-se a fazê-lo gemer na mesma intensidade.

Sentindo que não poderia se agüentar por muito mais tempo, Ronald ergueu-a gentilmente, voltando a beijar sua boca com desejo. Entendendo o que o homem queria, Hermione sentou-se de pernas abertas na bancada, ao que Ronald não demorou um segundo sequer para penetrá-la o mais fundo que pode. No ato, os dois gemeram com mais força do que nunca, mostrando um ao outro o quanto amavam aquilo. Os movimentos começaram lentos, acompanhados com o ranger da bancada e, após algum tempo, se intensificaram brutalmente, fazendo a pobre e velha bancada mal se sustentar de pé. Hermione gritava de prazer, Rony estava infligindo a maior velocidade e pressão que conseguia, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o clitóris da mulher, para que chegassem juntos ao ápice.

O silêncio se fez presente na cozinha quando se viram arfantes, suados, e com algumas roupas espalhadas. Ainda tentando se recuperar do forte orgasmo que tiveram, juntos, o casal pôs-se a rir gostosamente. Vestindo as roupas e comentando o quanto ficavam cada vez mais loucos, perceberam o grau de cumplicidade em que estavam, percebendo também as maravilhas que o sexo podia fazer. Ele trouxera, para os dois, a solução para as brigas e o aumento – se é que era possível – do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Era a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

As saudades, finalmente, estavam mortas, o que lhes daria chance de tomar o copo d'água e apreciar a volta para Hogwarts, a amada escola de ambos que, a partir daquele dia, presenciaria cenas e mais cenas de "saudades", todas as noites.


End file.
